shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Smoaking Canary
• • — Sara shows her how to punch }} Smoaking Canary is the femslash ship between Sara and Felicity from the Arrow fandom. Canon CANARY When a mystery blonde vigilante dressed in all black shows up in Starling City, Oliver and his team try to figure out her identity. After the woman helps Oliver a few times''Broken Dolls'' (203), Felicity realizes that she is tracking Laurel. Oliver does the same and finally captures the woman, who turns out to be Sara. Oliver tells Felicity and Diggle, and Felicity is adamant that Laurel and Lance have a right to know.Crucible (204) After convincing Sara to try and rejoin civilian life, Oliver brings her to the Foundry and introduces Sara to Diggle and Felicity. Felicity does her usual bumble and says she's glad Sara's not dead anymore, to which Sara responds 'you're cute'. Oliver tells the team about the man who attacked he and Sara at the Queen Mansion, prompting Sara to reveal that he is from the League of Assassins, and so is she. Sara relays one of her gruesome murders. Sara later apologizes to Felicity if she upset her with the story and Felicity just jokes. Sara lets her know she's grateful that Felicity doesn't treat her any differently. When Al-Owal threatens Sara's family, Felicity volunteers to go make sure Lance leaves town and gets to safety. As she's unsuccessful, Sara leaves on her own to ensure her father's safety and, after defeating Al-Owal, Sara leaves town. TEAM ARROW Sara returns about 3 months later to help Laurel and hides out in the Foundry where Felicity watches Sara do the salmon ladder.Heir To The Demon (213) Felicity watches in fear and awe as Sara trains fighting with Diggle and Oliver, and yelps as Diggle lands a smack on Sara's forehead. Felicity tries to not feel left out and Sara responds saying Felicity's 'still cute', to which Felicity seems to take offense but doesn't let on. Later Felicity is trying to train in the Foundry, when Sara walks in and tries to help Felicity with her stance. Felicity throws back a dismissive remark which Sara picks up on and tries to decode, but the guys walk in. Sara and Oliver fight the Clock King and Sara gets some of his blood on her weapon to analyze. As Sara is adept at analyzing blood cells as well, she finds markers that lead them to Tockman, a feat which further increases Felicity's insecurities. This culminates when Tockman hacks and blows up the Foundry's systems and Felicity acts out to try and 'prove' that she is 'as good' as Sara. They all go to protect Felicity, who's placed herself in harm's way. Sara realizes that Felicity's jealous and trying to be like Sara, even dressing up in a leather jacket, but doesn't elaborate on it. Felicity manages to track Tockman and saves Sara's life when Tockman shoots at them. Sara sews up Felicity's bullet wound in a very sweet scene where everyone's slightly amused at a painkiller-laden Felicity.Time Of Death (214) Following these events, their relationship seems to settle a bit as they work together as part of the team, along with Roy, Diggle and Oliver. Felicity also doesn't interfere or complain when Sara leads a mission to save the Queen family from a 'back-from-the-dead' Slade Wilson.The Promise (215) When murderer and Oliver's ex-girlfriend The Huntress returns to Starling City, Felicity actively announces her as such in front of the team, without considering Sara's feelings or Sara and Oliver's privacy. However, Sara takes the info fine and isn't focused on Felicity. After Sara and Oliver have a fight disagreeing on how to handle The Huntress as Laurel could be in the crossfire, Sara asks Dig and Felicity what they think and they unanimously agree Sara should take out The Huntress. After Slade's mind games, his abduction and subsequent release of Thea, Felicity suggests a different type of plan involving the four of the team: they break into the Robert Queen Applied Sciences division of Oliver's former company and blow it up to thwart Slade's plan. In the car heading there, Felicity gets nervous, seeing as how she's usually not a field operative. She rambles and Sara reads her easily, trying to calm her nerves.The Man Under The Hood (219) Fanon The pairing took off when Sara was introduced in Season 2 and joined Team Arrow. It is the most popular femslash ship for Felicity on the series. On AO3 it is the 2nd most written for femslash ship for Sara on Arrow. With Sara being the only canon bisexual woman in the Arrowverse and moving on to her own show, the pairing has ceded into the background for her audience and even on Arrow, Nyssara was the biggest femslash pairing. Fandom FAN FICTION :Sara/Felicity on FanFiction.Net :Felicity/Sara on FanFiction.Net : FANFICTION :Canary TUMBLR : : WIKIS : Photos 810saralicity.jpg|Fadeout Saricity.jpeg|The Man Under The Hood saralicity.gif|The Man Under The Hood 219saralicity.gif|The Man Under The Hood 214saralicity.gif|Time Of Death smoakanary.gif|Time Of Death Media Wonder Smoaking Canary Felicity Smoak & Sara Lance (Arrow) - Hey Na Na Sara and felicity best day of my life Notes and references }}